1. Technical Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a system and method for aggregating information descriptive of servers and projects in a multi-server environment.
2. Background Art
In computer systems, users typically have access to several or many different sites, such as URLs, applications and databases. In such systems, a user may have difficulty remembering and tracking all of these applications and databases. One approach to facilitating such is through the use of a “favorites” facility, which allows a user to add to a drop down list an entry identifying such sites. Another approach is to provide access to a database which stores project and membership information on a local system.
Such approaches have been limited to listing places, projects and databases on a single server or individual machine, and have not accounted for multi server deployments, nor for groups of servers configured in a cluster and addressed as one server.